Letters To Heaven
by UchihaSakuraHime
Summary: (SASUSAKU)(UA)Sakura encontra um misterioso homem chamado Sasuke que diz ser o carteiro do céu: O responsável por recolher as cartas enviadas por pessoas que ainda não superaram a perda de um ente querido e entregá-las aos falecidos de quem sentem falta. Ela deposita uma carta para alguém que a deixou para trás com o coração partido e é repreendida pelo carteiro pelo conteúdo...
1. O Carteiro do Céu

**Sinopse: (SASUSAKU) (Universo Alternativo)** Sakura encontra um misterioso homem chamado Sasuke que diz ser o carteiro do céu: O responsável por recolher as cartas enviadas por pessoas que ainda não superaram a perda de um ente querido e entregá-las aos falecidos de quem sentem falta. Ela deposita uma carta para alguém que a deixou para trás com o coração partido e é repreendida pelo carteiro pelo conteúdo inapropriado presente em sua carta. Sasuke pede sua ajuda para facilitar o seu trabalho como carteiro e eles passam a trabalhar juntos. Seu dever é ler as cartas e detectar se há alguma inapropriada para ser entregue ao céu.

 **NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

 ***** Essa fanfiction foi inspirada e adaptada do filme _Heaven's Postman_. E é um presente para minha amiga e irmã **May Tavares** a quem prometi uma fanfic de presente há muito tempo e ainda não havia cumprido. Aqui está seu presente atrasado, mas espero realmente que você goste.

 ***** História sem fins lucrativos. Feita de fã para fã.

 ***** _Naruto_ e seus personagens não me pertencem. São de autoria e criatividade de Masashi Kishimoto. Bem como o enredo do fime _Heaven's Postman_ que foi adaptado e teve cenas alteradas e outras que não existiam foram incluídas para a criação dessa fanfiction.

Espero que vocês curtam essa história.

Boa Leitura!

 **Letters to Heaven**

 **Capítulo 1: O Carteiro do Céu.**

A caminho da velha caixa de correio vermelha perdida em meio à grama verde de um belo campo, estou eu indo depositar ali a minha carta. A carta que contém todas as minhas palavras não ditas. Tudo que eu queria dizer para aquela pessoa, mas não pude... Porque já era tarde. Aquela pessoa não pode mais ser encontrada, ela me deixou para trás. E eu jamais serei capaz de vê-la novamente. A dor, a frustração, todo o sentimento e a verdade descoberta. Tenho toda essa bagagem dentro de mim e a depositei em cada palavra escrita nessa carta.

Após deixar a carta ali, encaro a caixa de correio e concluo que, depois de tudo, eu realmente desejaria que essa carta fosse entregue a ele. Mas, infelizmente, eu sei que o que acabei de fazer faz parte de uma ilusão criada por um conto de fadas. Estou aqui apenas para aliviar um pouco esse sentimento que me deixa inquieta e infeliz. Eu apenas quis vir... Eu apenas quis fazer isso. Mas, uma pessoa que não faz mais parte dessa vida não pode receber e ler cartas.

Sinto um nó na garganta. Ela está tão seca que pego minha garrafa de água para aliviar a "sede", mas ela já se encontra vazia. E somente nesse momento, noto que eu não estou mais sozinha, há mais alguém aqui. O homem me oferece sua garrafa que ainda carrega um pouco de água. Sem hesitar eu a aceito, agradeço e viro-a de maneira que eu tome todo seu conteúdo. De alguma forma me sinto aliviada agora.

− É perigoso tomar água de um estranho. – O homem se pronuncia pela primeira vez.

− Você é perigoso? – Agora que parei para pensar, por que eu aceitei água de um desconhecido como se isso fosse tão natural? E enquanto reflito sobre isso, ele se aproxima do correio como se tivesse algo para fazer ali. Mas, se ele vai deixar uma carta para uma pessoa querida que já se foi, por que ele não está com uma em mãos?

− Não estou dizendo que sou perigoso.

− Mas, você acabou de... – Ele parece estar abrindo a caixa. O que ele pensa que está fazendo? − Espera, quem é você?

− Carteiro do céu. – Acho que eu não ouvi direito.

− O quê? – Questiono. Ele para o que estava fazendo, põe seus braços sobre a caixa, encosta sua cabeça neles e me encara.

− Um carteiro que entrega cartas aos céus. – Ele me responde da forma mais natural possível e com uma calma transmitida por todo seu corpo.

Depois de sua resposta eu começo a rir. Ele está brincando comigo? Será que pensa que acreditarei nisso só porque estou aqui depositando uma carta para uma pessoa falecida?

− Ah, o do conto de fadas?

− Não de conto de fadas... Eu entrego a carta que você manda para o céu. – Afinal, quem é esse homem? Ele pensa mesmo que essa resposta pode ser aceita. Espera, ele tem uma chave e a está usando para abrir a caixa de correio. O que ele vai fazer?

− Ei! Com licença, espere um minuto. – Ele não só abriu a caixa como está recolhendo todas as cartas que ali estão e as transferindo para a sua bolsa. − O que você pensa que está fazendo?

− Ali. – Ele responde simplesmente.

− O quê?

− Leia a hora ali. – Ele aponta para o outro lado do velho correio e eu corro para verificar. Em seguida, olho espantada para meu relógio. Está na hora exata! O encaro boquiaberta e corro até ele.

− Eu sabia! Carteiro do Céu!

− Foi o que eu te disse antes. – Me responde enquanto está indo embora. Mas, eu o puxo pela alça da sua bolsa e ele para.

− Esses dias tem sido falado na internet sobre um carteiro bonito que aparece e diz que ele entrega cartas aos céus... – Eu o encaro da cabeça aos pés. Ele é extremamente bonito. É jovem, parece ter por volta de 22 anos. É alto, corpo esbelto, olhos negros e cabelos tão negros quanto seus olhos, com um corte estiloso. Mas, há algo estranho... Se ele é quem diz ser, por que se parece tanto com um humano? Como posso vê-lo? – Você tem pernas... Então, você não é um fantasma?

− Um anjo? – Me responde com outra pergunta. – Não consegui me segurar depois do que acabo de ouvir. Ele passou dos limites agora. – Ei!... Pare de me zoar! – Ele parece se irritar.

− Então, voe. – Eu sugiro ainda sorrindo. – Voe daqui até ali. – Sugiro enquanto aponto para as direções. – Ele me olha meio inquieto. Certamente não esperava por essa. Ele pensou que me enganaria assim tão facilmente?

− Agora?

− Agora! – Desafio.

− Certo! Mas, você deve fechar seus olhos e esperar que eu conte até três para poder abri-los.

− Estou fechando. – Respondo.

− Não espie!

− Certo.

− Um... Dois... Três! – Ouço barulhos na grama e abro meus olhos rapidamente. Ele não voou, está fugindo.

− Ei!... – Corro atrás dele. Não deixarei que consiga se safar assim. − Volte aqui!... Ei! – Continuo correndo desesperada atrás dele. – Pare aí! – Ele corre bem a minha frente com uma grande vantagem da trapaça que fez enquanto eu estava ainda de olhos fechados. Esse homem desconhecido continua a correr bem mais rápido do que eu, e já estou começando a perder o fôlego. Ele conseguiu escapar... E eu tropeço e caio em meio àquele campo esverdeado. Não irei mais alcançá-lo, pois ele já conseguiu deixar esse lugar.

Já é um novo dia e resolvo voltar àquele campo, não para deixar uma nova carta, mas, para tentar encontrá-lo novamente. Talvez, ele apareça de novo quando for a hora. Estou realmente curiosa sobre aquele homem misterioso. Ao chegar me sento no chão e espero, e como eu imaginava, ele voltou no mesmo horário.

− Você voltou! – Falo ao me levantar.

− E você também. O que facilitou meu trabalho de te procurar. Precisamos conversar!

− O quê? E por que me procuraria? Sobre o quê você quer conversar? – Estou confusa. Ele também esperava me encontrar aqui? Se eu o peguei em flagra ontem, por que ele retornou sabendo que dessa vez não escaparia de mim?

Ele ignorou minhas perguntas e foi recolher novamente as cartas deixadas no velho correio vermelho.

− Ei, eu estou falando com você! – Ele permanece calado até terminar de guardar cuidadosamente todas as cartas e me encara.

− Não vamos conversar aqui. Vem! Vamos para algum outro lugar.

− E por que eu seguiria um estranho?

− Você tomou água de um estranho ontem. Além disso, já nos encontramos antes e sei que você também quer conversar. Se não fosse assim, não estaria aqui a me esperar.

Ele tem razão. Eu realmente quero conversar, mas é para esclarecer o que aconteceu ontem e até mesmo hoje. O porquê de ele fazer esse trabalho e se referir a si mesmo como carteiro do céu. E agora tenho ainda mais curiosidade pelo fato de ele querer conversar comigo sobre algo. Então, eu o sigo até uma cafeteria local e curiosamente, não sinto medo de fazê-lo. Chegando lá, pedimos por café e ele inicia o diálogo.

− Muitas cartas vieram. Cartas aos pais das crianças; um marido que deixou sua mulher; uma carta para um amigo morto; uma mãe que perdeu sua filha ou um amor que perdeu seu amante. Porque as pessoas que são deixadas para trás acreditam que tem um céu. – Eu o observo calada enquanto tento entender aonde ele quer chegar com toda essa conversa. – Mas, uma das cartas é realmente perversa. Se essa pessoa fosse normal, ela não escreveria isso. – Eu continuo em silêncio. – "Você é tão mau, como pode ir sem mim?" – Estou reconhecendo o que ele está dizendo. – "Pessoas como você deveriam morrer." – São trechos da minha carta. Começo a olhar desconfiada para todas as direções. E ele continua a falar enquanto me encara diretamente. Com um lápis em mãos, eu começo a rabiscar em uma folha de papel para não encará-lo de volta.

− Ela desbocadamente enviou palavras abusivas aos céus. O que você acha que devo fazer com ela? – Sorrio sem graça e seguro minha xícara de café em mãos.

– Ela tem a mente limitada! – Respondo e tomo um gole.

– Você enviou essa carta. – Deixo a xícara sobre a mesa e desato em risos como se fossem de descrença.

– Quem disse isso? – Volto a rabiscar no papel.

– Hoje você tem da mesma folha da carta. Desenhada com cerejas vermelhas. – Eu paro de desenhar instantaneamente. – Por causa da sua mente rude e maliciosa. Eu, um fantasma, tenho de realmente descer para falar com você sobre aquela carta. – O encaro irritada.

– Você acha que sou tão problemática que um fantasma deveria falar comigo? Para falar a verdade, eu queria colocar uma bomba dentro da carta. Eu queria mandar uma bomba para o céu! Para que quando ele abrisse a carta, _Boom_! Ele seria rasgado em milhares de pedaços. – Ele continua a me olhar na maior calma do mundo e fala:

– Mas ele já morreu. – Parece que fui golpeada no estômago com essa verdade que às vezes finjo esquecer. Enquanto isso, a garçonete se aproxima e preenche novamente nossas xícaras, e eu a paro pedindo para esperar antes de sair. Ela parece confusa.

– Ali, aquela xícara de café... Está flutuando?

– O quê? – Ela fica ainda mais confusa.

– Para você, parece que sou uma mulher louca falando sozinha e pedindo dois cafés?

– Como?

– Tem uma pessoa ali? – Aponto para a cadeira a minha frente onde ele se encontra sentado.

– Sim, tem! – Me responde como se estivesse falando com uma criança. Eu o encaro me sentindo enganada, me levanto e falo aos ouvidos da moça:

– A pessoa ali... Ele diz que é um anjo ou um fantasma. O que você acha que devo fazer? – Enquanto isso, ele permanece calado e observa toda a cena.

– Ele deve ser louco! Só não fale com ele e o deixe sozinho. – A garçonete me responde com um sorriso gentil e sai com uma expressão de que eu que sou a louca aqui. Desato a rir e me sento novamente.

– Sabe, eu ouvi tudo aquilo!

– Então, o que exatamente você é?... Ah, já sei! Para fazer as pessoas acreditarem que você é um carteiro do céu, você anda daqui para lá na caixa de correio, certo?

– Não, é um trabalho de meio período.

– Trabalho de meio período?

– Por exemplo, entregar cartas no céu. – Ele responde com toda convicção. E eu ponho minhas mãos na cabeça enquanto encaro meus rabiscos.

– Você por acaso é louco?

– Não. Só estou ajudando as pessoas que perderam seus entes queridos, talvez?

– Então, como funciona? Me dê mais detalhes. – O cobro. Ele faz um gesto com a mão pedindo que eu me aproxime mais para que ele possa cochichar, quando o faço ele se pronuncia:

– Não há mais porque é um segredo. – Retorno ao meu lugar sentindo que estou enlouquecendo junto com ele por estar aqui o ouvindo. – Ao menos que você vá ajudar, pensarei em te contar.

– O quê?

– Se você pode, vamos fazer isso juntos. – Sorrio como se estivesse fazendo parte daquilo e então, fico séria.

– Não! – Saio dali e o deixo para trás. Vou para casa me achando uma idiota por cair numa conversa como aquela. Por me deixar levar por um cara como ele.

À noite, tento dormir. Mas, por algum motivo só consigo pensar nesse homem e em tudo o que ele me disse. Será que ele me dizia a verdade? Não parecia ser brincadeira.

– No que você está pensando, Sakura? Está ficando louca como ele?

Viro para o outro lado da cama e fecho os olhos, mas ainda não consigo dormir. Mas, e se eu aceitasse ajudá-lo? Eu poderia tirar minhas dúvidas e saber mais sobre ele... Teria certeza se o que ele diz é verdade ou se tudo é somente uma farsa. Amanhã voltarei àquele campo e o encontrarei novamente.

– Irei fazer isso! – E ao chegar a alguma conclusão, eu finalmente vou adormecendo.

No dia seguinte, estou me aproximando do correio novamente. E percebo que aquele homem já está aqui de novo fazendo seu trabalho.

– Oi! – Cumprimento-o.

– Oi... Veio mandar aquelas cartas perversas novamente?

– Não! Eu não mando mais essas. Você vai colocá-las no lixo mesmo.

– Então, o quê? Ah, decidiu aceitar minha proposta e me ajudar? – Me encara com um meio sorriso e eu rio nervosa e me viro. Nunca consigo admitir algo logo de primeira.

– De jeito nenhum!

– "Eu não posso te perdoar... Eu realmente, realmente não posso te perdoar. Você me disse que gostava de mim. Era uma mentira? Enquanto batia em seu rosto, você disse que gostava muito de mim... Você poderia jogar fora a sua alma em um buraco negro. Então, foi tudo aquilo uma mentira?".

– Você está escrevendo um poema ou está escrevendo a letra para uma música?

– Você já esqueceu o que escreveu na carta?

– Ei! Isso é traição. – Avanço para cima dele e quase cometo agressão, mas paro ao ouvi-lo falar.

– Já que você está me ameaçando, vou escrever sua carta na internet.

– Não!... Como um homem pode ser tão desonesto?

– Que desonesto? – Ele se cala de repente e se abaixa para pegar algo enrolado logo abaixo do correio. Ao desenrolar ele encontra uma marmita e uma carta. – Wow! É uma merendeira. Ela fez sushi e rolinhos de ovos.

– Para algum namorado? – Me abaixo também e fico ao seu lado.

– Uma mãe que perdeu sua filha de cinco anos, Hana. – Ele responde já segurando a carta aberta. Ela fez isso para a filha dela. – Ele começa a ler a carta em voz alta e começo a chorar. Fala de uma mãe que amava cozinhar para sua amada filha, mas ainda não era uma profissional enquanto sua filhinha estava viva. Mas, que agora consegue cozinhar muito bem e por isso quis que sua filha provasse da sua comida.

– Você está chorando?... Você está! – Ele tenta ver meu rosto e eu o desvio para outra direção. – Mas eu sou um carteiro do céu, não um entregador de _delivery_ do céu. – Ele abre a marmita e começa a se preparar para comer.

– Você vai comer?

– Será um desperdício se ficar ruim. Se apodrecer, me sentirei mal. – Eu observo aquela comida que parece estar tão gostosa. Realmente seria uma pena se ela estragasse. – Você quer um pouco?

– Quero. – Ele leva os _hashis_ _1_ com a comida até a minha boca. E eu choro ainda mais. A comida está deliciosa, e aposto que a menina iria amar comê-la.

– Está bom? – Aceno com a cabeça positivamente. – Hana! – Ele grita em direção ao céu.

– O que você está fazendo tão de repente? – Me assusto com o grito.

– Hana, a comida que sua mãe fez está realmente deliciosa!

Depois de comermos, ele coloca a marmita infantil no lugar em que ela estava quando ele a encontrou e depositou algumas pequenas flores sobre ela.

– O que você está fazendo? – Questiono confusa.

– Uma resposta da Hana de que ela comeu bem.

– Mas isso é uma mentira!

– É mentira, mas não é mentira... Se ela estivesse viva, ela teria comido bem. – Isso é verdade. Tenho certeza que a pequena criança iria se deleitar com a comida da sua mãe. Observo a pequena marmita e arrumo as flores acima dela. – Você quer o trabalho? – Fico em silêncio por um tempo e sorrio. Levanto-me da grama e falo.

– Sou Sakura Haruno. Prazer em te conhecer. – Ele me observa e se levanta também.

– Sou Sasuke Uchiha. É um prazer te conhecer. – Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo. Sinto-me bem perto dele. E acho que essa parceria pode ser uma boa experiência.

 **Glossário:**

 _Hashis_ : Aqueles palitinhos japoneses usados nas refeições.

 **NOTAS FINAIS:** Espero que estejam gostando da história. Eu inicialmente pensei em fazer uma oneshot. Mas, algumas pessoas não gostam de capítulos muito longos. Então, vou dividir a história em até no máximo cinco capítulos. Até a próxima!


	2. Ajudando os Remetentes

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Aqui vai mais um capítulopara vocês. A missão da Sakura acaba de começar!

Boa Leitura!

 **Letters to Heaven**

 **Capítulo 2: Ajudando os Remetentes.**

Já trabalhando com Sasuke, estamos na cafeteria onde ele me levou em nosso segundo encontro e eu estou fazendo o que ele pediu. Ajudando-o a ler as cartas e detectar alguma inapropriada para ser entregue ao céu – Como a minha foi, por exemplo. E como sou emotiva, choro com quase todas as que leio.

– Por que você está chorando?

– É a carta de uma irmã que perdeu seu irmão e toda vez que chove, ela teme que seu irmãozinho esteja se sentindo sozinho no céu. – Sasuke toma a carta das minhas mãos.

– Não chore. Você não deveria chorar. Temos que retirar as cartas que não podem ser entregues e entregar o restante. – Como ele pode ser tão frio? Como agir dessa forma após ler tantas cartas tristes? Como não se emocionar com os sentimentos dos outros?

– Aliás, por que somos "anjos"? Você disse que esse era um trabalho sagrado. Por quê? Por que essa cafeteria em uma cidade ocupada?

– Ok, da próxima vez eu vou te levar a uma cafeteria de nível bem alto. – Ele para de falar repentinamente e começa a rir. – Mas, não é como se fossemos a um encontro ou qualquer coisa assim. – Fico boquiaberta e rio sem graça.

– Nem mesmo pense em gostar de mim. Você nem é humano, fantasma.

– Eu disse que não sou um fantasma. E eu tenho um nome! – Ele se exalta um pouco e eu fico quieta. – De qualquer forma, essa é a sua primeira missão. – Sasuke estende uma carta para mim.

A carta fala sobre um homem idoso que perdeu sua amada esposa e não consegue mais encontrar uma razão para continuar vivendo. E o que mais o amargura é que, depois da morte dela, enquanto arrumava seus pertences, ele encontrou uma carta de amor de um homem de quem ele jamais havia ouvido falar. Se pergunta o porquê dela ter guardado aquela carta e se ela havia entregado seu coração a esse homem também. E acima de tudo, será que o filho deles não era seu filho, mas sim, de outro homem? A dúvida e a saudade o assola.

– Mas, eu não entendi o que posso fazer com relação a esse senhor.

– Você deve encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo acreditar que é mesmo o pai do filho da sua esposa.

– Mas, como que irei fazer isso? E se ele não for o pai?

– Se essa for a resposta, ninguém ficará feliz. Por esse motivo, você deve provar que ele é o pai.

– Mas isso será uma farsa! – Não estou entendendo bem aonde ele quer chegar.

– Isso também faz parte do nosso trabalho: aliviar a dor e dar felicidade aos corações dos remetentes dessas cartas. Fazemos o que for possível para ajudá-los.

Olhando bem fundo em seus olhos, eu consigo entender agora o nosso trabalho. E creio que é um dos mais nobres. Irei encontrar uma maneira de ajudá-los. A começar por esse senhor... Acho que sei o que posso fazer.

Há alguns dias eu passei por um prédio com um aviso sobre uma vaga de emprego e fui me informar. Não fiquei com o trabalho, mas consegui informações sobre o que é feito ali. E creio que, agora os serviços daquele homem me serão bastante uteis. Aquele homem com quem falei trabalha com todos os tipos de falsificações. Ele dá provisão de sons de diversos ambientes para serem usados em gravações ou telefonemas. Ou seja, ele oferece tudo o que for necessário para mentir para alguém... Com boas ou más finalidades. Com toda certeza, ele deve também, falsificar documentos.

– Se for necessário, você deverá falsificar um exame de DNA. – O encaro. – Você deve fazer com que pareça que foi o filho quem solicitou o exame. E pouco antes de o pai voltar para casa, você deve colocar o exame na caixa de correio, ele irá verifica-la, e quando o fizer, encontrará o exame. Então, imaginará que seu filho também leu as cartas e imaginou se seria mesmo o seu filho. Com curiosidade ele irá abrir o envelope e ficará aliviado ao descobrir que é mesmo o pai dele.

– Mas, e se ele perguntar ao filho "Então, você também desconfiava..."?

– Ele não irá perguntar! Irá fingir que jamais soube de algo. Estamos contando com esse ponto de vista. Ele irá fechar o envelope e coloca-lo novamente na caixa de correio. Fingirá que nada aconteceu.

Eu passei a observar a casa desse senhor até descobrir que ele mora com seu filho e nora. Um dia enquanto ela voltava para casa eu resolvo para-la no caminho e digo que quero conversar sobre o seu sogro. Ela parece curiosa e um tanto preocupada. Mas aceita e segue para um lugar reservado próximo ao parque.

Dou-lhe explicações sobre as preocupações que cercam o seu sogro, e ela concorda que desde a morte de sua sogra, ele jamais voltou a ser o mesmo. E que ela já havia questionado mentalmente se o seu amado e lindo marido realmente era filho de seu sogro. Em seguida, ela me explica suas razões. Mostrando-me uma foto de seu marido, ela diz que ele é realmente muito bonito, mas que seus sogros não eram assim. Então, como poderiam ter um filho tão bonito e diferente de ambos?

– Você acha que seu marido já chegou a desconfiar de algo?

– Claro que não! Para ele a mãe é uma santa e jamais trairia seu pai.

– Você acha que se eles não forem uma família de verdade, ficarão felizes ao saber? – Ela nega movendo a cabeça. – Então, devemos fazer um exame de DNA para que o seu sogro descubra que seu marido é mesmo o filho dele.

– Você está louca? E se eles não forem mesmo pai e filho. O que faremos? – Sorrio e falo sobre o plano de forma mais detalhada.

– Isso é impossível! Porque iremos providenciar um exame de DNA falsificado. – Sigo explicando cada detalhe e ela decide ajudar com qualquer informação que venha a ser útil e necessária. Como os nomes completos de seu sogro e marido, por exemplo.

O dia finalmente chega, e junto com a minha ajudante do caso, eu coloco no correio o exame pouco antes do horário em que seu sogro costuma voltar para casa e corremos para nos esconder onde possamos observar o momento em que ele lerá o exame. O senhor aproxima-se do portão e decide verificar o correio. Põe a mão como se procurasse algo, e depois de alguns segundos, retira um pequeno pote de iogurte, e o bebe ali mesmo. Após isso, ele simplesmente ignora as cartas, papéis e O ENVELOPE. Ele apenas entra em sua residência. Parece que esse plano será mais difícil de ser bem sucedido do que imaginávamos. Desço rapidamente e completamente desanimada para recuperar o exame antes que a pessoa errada o encontre.

Depois de contar ao Sasuke o ocorrido, ele desenvolve rapidamente outro plano e logo o põe em prática. Decide ele mesmo vestir-se de carteiro e entregar o exame ao senhor num momento propício. E dessa vez, ele consegue. Felizmente, tudo ocorreu exatamente como o Sasuke previu o senhor movido por curiosidade, utiliza o vapor de uma chaleira para abrir cuidadosamente o envelope, e ao ler o resultado, não segurou dentro de si o alívio e alegria que o percorreu. Foi possível confirmar que o plano foi realizado com sucesso, porque o observamos sorrir enquanto nos encontramos escondidas atrás da janela mais próxima da sala.

− Não se esqueça de ao entrar em sua casa, pegar esse envelope sem que o seu sogro e marido te vejam, e destruí-lo para que o nosso plano vá por água abaixo. – Sussurro abaixada atrás da janela, e ela faz sinal de que entendeu. Sorrimos em cumplicidade e satisfeitas com o resultado.

Durante vários dias nós dois lemos centenas de cartas e fizemos com que o possível ou até mesmo o impossível pudesse se realizar. Tudo em prol de ajudar essas pessoas inconformadas com as suas perdas. Eu realmente estou habituada a esse trabalho e também a companhia do Sasuke. Ele me deu a oportunidade de esquecer um pouco a minha dor e focar no sofrimento e alegria dos outros. Até mesmo a sua companhia me faz sentir mais viva e confiante.

Em mais um dia de trabalho, a caminho da velha caixa de correio no campo, no meio de minha caminhada, sou interrompida por Sasuke, que me pede para esperar. Não podemos nos aproximar do correio agora, há pessoas prestes a utilizá-lo.

– Ei, alguém está indo em direção ao correio. Esconda-se!

– Onde? Não há como se esconder aqui!

– Então... – Ele faz uma pequena pausa enquanto procura algo em sua bolsa e retira de lá uma pequena bola – Vamos fingir que somos um casal e que estamos brincando por aí.

– O quê?

– Vamos fingir! – Ainda o encaro parada no mesmo lugar – Não temos tempo a perder. Eles estão vindo. Se prepare! – Antes mesmo que eu pudesse me preparar para pegar a bola, ele a lança com força excessiva e a faz voar longe, bem acima de mim. Com cara de desgosto o fuzilo com os olhos.

– Sério? Você realmente tinha que ter jogado tão longe? – Ele simplesmente faz sinal para que eu vá procurar pela bola, e é o faço. Passo pelas pessoas a quem estamos tentando enganar e tento encontrar a pequena bola verde em meio àquele campo de mesma cor. Uma tarefa nada fácil. Até que de forma distraída resolvo espiar as pessoas que foram ate a caixa do correio. Após essa ação, eu paraliso. Tudo ao meu redor some, há apenas a mulher que agora passa por mim, a criança que ela segura pela mão e eu. Enquanto os observo indo embora, ainda permaneço completamente imobilizada.

– O que foi? O que há de errado?

– Eu a conheço. – Respondo depois de alguns segundos, enquanto ainda mantenho meus olhos vidrados naquelas pessoas. – Ela é a namorada do meu falecido ex-namorado. – Suspiro e bagunço meus cabelos. Sasuke me fita confuso e volta seu olhar à mulher e de novo para mim.

– Quê? Mas, e a criança?

– Deve ser o filho deles. – Meus olhos ameaçam derramar algumas lágrimas.

– Então, isso quer dizer que ela não é a namorada... Ela é a esposa dele! – Uma revolta e dor se remoem dentro de mim. Ouvir aquele fato já conhecido me causa inquietação e procuro extravasar socando-lhe a barriga.

– Ei, por que fez isso? – Bater-lhe não me aliviou. Meus olhos seguem novamente o rastro deles.

Deito-me no chão e encaro o céu, completamente absorta em pensamentos e muda. Me concentrando em não derramar sequer uma lágrima. Eu preciso ser forte! Sasuke provavelmente quer me dar um pouco de privacidade e espaço, porque me ignora e segue em busca das cartas e as lê. Até que eu mesma resolvo quebrar o silêncio:

– Céu... Ele está mesmo lá?

– Não estaria em algum lugar? – Sento-me frustrada.

– Eu não gosto! Só porque ele está morto não quer dizer nada. Mesmo um mentiroso estando morto, ele ainda é um mentiroso. E se eu não posso perdoar, quer dizer que não posso perdoar! – Cesso por alguns segundos e continuo. – E amar é amar... – Eu pensei que estivesse melhorando, esquecendo, me curando de todo esse sofrimento, mas tudo o que senti, ainda conserva-se aqui dentro de mim.

– Diga! – O fito. – Diga isso a ele. Não em uma carta, mas agora. – Ele finalmente dirige seus olhos a mim rapidamente e aponta para o céu. – Sigo seu conselho e fito o céu.

– Seu idiota! – Dessa vez não mais consigo reter as lágrimas e grito aos céus. – Por que você morreu? Por que você não me disse que era casado? – Com isso, todas as lágrimas que venho guardando há dias deixam meus olhos de forma desesperada. Ponho para fora toda a minha dor e ressentimento. A me ver nesse estado, Sasuke vira de costas e observa o horizonte.

– O que você está fazendo? – Pergunto ao vê-lo sentado de costas.

– Você está chorando.

– Eu sei disso. Afinal, sou eu quem está chorando.

– Você está bem com isso? Mesmo eu te olhando enquanto chora?

– Eu não gosto, mas tudo bem porque é você. – Suspiro, ele me olha e ficamos em silêncio por um breve momento. – Me sinto melhor agora. Parece que estou olhando para o mar e gritando "Seu idiota!" igual a um personagem de filme. – Sorrio. Me sinto realmente mais leve. Desde o momento que conheci Sasuke, eu venho me sentindo melhor, me divertido e sorrido novamente. Tudo porque estou em sua companhia. Parece que ele está sendo um tipo de terapia para mim.

– Sakura, agora... – Ele me olha e hesita enquanto seco minhas lágrimas com a sensação de que tirei de mim o que mais me perturbava. – Agora, eu quero te beijar.

O encaro sem saber realmente o que pensar, agir ou falar. Não era algo que eu esperasse ouvir dele, e muito menos agora. Assim como também não esperava sentir os batimentos do meu coração acelerarem de forma tão forte e descontrolada, e sentir minhas mãos tremerem um pouco. Não imaginava que viria a sentir esse tipo de sentimento tão cedo, depois de tudo que passei. Ainda mais agora, que há pouco ainda sofria. O vento ficou um pouco mais forte, balançando nossos cabelos, enquanto ainda encarávamos um ao outro fixamente num silêncio absoluto.

– Esquece. – Ele sorri timidamente virando o rosto, passa a mão na nuca e encara o chão. Não sei bem como explicar. Mas, ao ouvir o que ele disse, senti uma sensação de perda e algo me doeu.

– Você é bom em dizer isso. – Falo ainda estática. – Você é bom em dizer qualquer coisa. Eu também, eu acho que posso fazer isso algumas vezes. – Ele continua de cabeça baixa e em silêncio. E eu sinto que devo fazer algo, mas por ele não apresentar nenhuma mudança de comportamento e nem mesmo sequer voltou a me olhar, eu começo a me sentir uma boba e sorrio para descontrair. – Talvez seja melhor esquecer não é?

– Vamos esquecer sobre isso. – Ele acena com a cabeça, ainda sem olhar em meus olhos. – Isso me deixa inquieta e nervosa, me levanto bruscamente.

– Você deseja isso, não é? – Ele também se levanta.

– Não é você que deseja isso? – Ele finalmente me olha.

– Eu não gosto mais da ideia após você falar isso. – Algo me incomoda por ele ter me descoberto assim. O que está realmente acontecendo comigo? Eu agora desejo por isso. Mas por quê?

– Oh, sério?

– Sim! – O clima se torna um pouco estranho e pesado. O silêncio que segue se torna constrangedor e incômodo. Eu devia ter mesmo ficado calada.

– Sabe, eu quero ouvir mais disso. – Ele me surpreende ao quebrar o silêncio de forma confusa.

– Do quê?

– De agora em diante, eu quero ouvir suas histórias no futuro. – Desvio imediatamente o meu olhar. Quando pensei que eu não iria mais me surpreender com esse homem depois de tudo que vi e ouvi hoje, ele supera as minhas expectativas. Suspiro com um misto de alívio, emoção e inquietação.

– Você está chorando?

– Ninguém nunca ouve o que eu digo. – hesito. – Mesmo ele, o que morreu. Nem ao menos me ouvia. Ele só... Ele só pensou que eu era negligente, eu acho. Eu já sabia disso desde o começo. – Sorrio sem nem expressar algo de verdade. Apenas a dor me alfinetou ao lembrar o passado. – As intenções dele nunca foram sobre os meus sentimentos. – Sasuke permanece em silêncio. – Até mesmo quando eu chorava, ele nunca estava ao meu lado. – Falo pausadamente, como se para relembrar a mim mesma sobre o quanto fui idiota e fácil de enganar. – Nem sequer uma vez, ele esteve do meu lado.

– Você sabe... Então, que tal ficar ao meu lado? – Meus olhos encontram os dele espontaneamente. Mais uma vez, Sasuke me deixa sem palavras. Como se toda vez que eu estivesse prestes a afundar num buraco, ele me puxasse antes que eu pudesse fechar os olhos e me entregar à sorte. O mesmo aconteceu no primeiro dia em que o encontrei.

Sasuke me observa com extrema atenção, recheada com carinho e cuidado em seus olhos. Se aproxima calmamente, põe sua mão em minha nuca, diminui a distância entre nossos lábios, e encosta os seus gentilmente nos meus. Não se trata de um beijo sagaz, quente e urgente. Mas, um beijo carinhoso, lento e profundo. Seus lábios me fizeram sentir que sou especial para ele. Posso sentir uma onda que fez meu coração pular e esquecer-se de tudo ao redor. Somos só ele e eu. O que sinto é a mais pura sinceridade e carinho, tudo diferente de qualquer outra sensação que já tive.

 **NOTAS FINAIS:** Olá! Estou de volta, sei que demorei, MAS VOLTEEEIII~

Então, espero que estejam gostando. Finalmente um beijo 3 Esse capítulo veio com fortes emoções, eim?!

Tenho um aviso para vocês!

O de que essa fanfic está na reta final. Sim, ela será curtinha. Estejam preparados...

Obrigada a todos por lerem e apoiarem Letters to Heaven.


End file.
